Ayato Sakamaki x Hitomi Kagawa (OC)
by Mukakruda
Summary: This is an AyatoxOC story, I'm starting with the prologue and will submit the chapters down the road. Hitomi Kagawa, a 17 year old high school-er who attends a certain night school is forced into a late night encounter with one of her classmates, Ayato Sakamaki... OOCness for the prologue ONLY (so don't worry) Rated M for later violence and lemonishness
1. Chapter 1

**Alright folks, this is my first SUBMITTED Fan fiction, admittedly I write a lot of them but I've never shown them to anyone *blush*. That being said sorry about Ayato's OOCness fort eh prologue, it was intended because this bit takes place super late in the game where Hitomi (our OC) and Ayato are both adults and have been together a while so Ayato's change in personality is visible (where as in the games it stops before we get to see the long term changes) plus he has a throne to uphold now so realistically there's an image that needs to be portrayed, don't worry, when him and Hitomi are alone he's the same childish, narcissistic, adorable sadist we all love. Umm if you want Hitomi's appearance I'll post for the 'next chapter' her description, I also have this poorly drawn picture of her around here on my computer.**

**Okay this Fanfic is in first person because Hitomi is telling the story \o/ Sorry there's no Yui, now I like Yui and have nothing against her, but I wanted to pit Ayato against a dominatrix of sorts who isn't afraid to tell him off sometimes and see things unwind, I surprise myself with the rest of the story so it's proven quite entertaining ha ha.**

**As far as when this takes place... I'm not sure I couldn't decide if I wanted to pretend Yui never happens, or if I wanted this to take place after the More Blood Drama CD (Ayato's of course) after Ayato killed Yui while they were locked up, under the idea Ayato got himself out to add in more weird plot lines. Think we'll go with Yui is non-existent.**

**Uhh this is gonna be a long ride so if you decide to stalk me on it, hang on tight, I ish excited ^^**

**I don't work super-fast but I already have a handful of chapters done, but I'm not gonna submit them all at once to prevent too much content too fast when I don't write that fast o.o**

**Okay so a lot of people do disclaimers like this so I'm going to give it a try!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *rummaging through papers* Hey, Ayato do the disclaimer for me.**

**Ayato: Don't think you can tell me what to do! Idiot! Do it yourself!**

**Me: Aww, come on, pleeeeeease~? For me?**

**Ayato: Why would I do it for you? Don't be stupid.**

**Me: *makes a pouty face***

**Ayato: What? St-Stop making that face!**

**Me: *leans in closer and pouts more***

**Ayato: Che! Fine, but I get to suck your blood after!**

**Me: Wait I never...!**

**Ayato: Diabolik Lovers and all associated characters belong to Rejet, Mukakruda does not own the title or any characters, she only owns Hitomi and the plot.**

**Me: Ha see that was easy!**

**Ayato: Yeah whatever, now give me your neck.**

**Me: I never agreed to letting you drink my blood! H-Hey! Let go!**

Remember, I own nothing! Thanks for reading ^^

~ I sat quietly at the table next to Ayato who was sitting upright as if trying to show himself off with a taller posture than he actually had.

Of course, I couldn't blame him; this meeting was anything but peaceful... Even though Ayato had claimed his place as the head of the vampires, there were those 'noble' vampires that disliked the idea of someone new suddenly taking over, and there were demons who had suspected his intentions to rule over the entire underworld, not just the vampires, and they weren't all too happy about this rumor.

Some 'lowly' vampire thinking he can rule over even the demons? The idea disgusted them... Of course I had no doubt that the 'lowly' vampire next to me could slaughter everyone at the table before I even would have time to cough... But for once he seemed to desire to sort things out peacefully...

Ha, who am I kidding? My Ayato, sort things out peacefully? Just that thought makes my sides start to hurt with the coming laughter.

Though he had an image to uphold now...

The tension in the room was already painfully tight, but I could feel the desire to just kill them all just burning off of Ayato. Now, it wasn't that bad of an aura at first... Until a simple comment had arisen...

The room was very still, the only ones at the table who actually had food in front of them were myself, and the demons in the room, Ayato and the other vampires had a single wine glass with, of course, blood.

I never minded visiting the demon world, but this time the quiet and the feeling in the air was making me uncomfortable. I tried matching Ayato's posture, but with my strong senses I couldn't help but fidget in my seat from time to time, it was far too tense in the room.

No one conversed with one another, everyone barely even greeted each other as the fifteen 'guests' entered, Ayato refused to show any respect, and against his wishes I politely bowed my head and welcomed them all to the castle, a few greeted back with plastic smiles, most gave me a simple nod, others stayed silent. I would probably regret my decision to ignore Ayato's words the night before, but "below us" or not they were still our guests.

_This tension is driving me insane... There's no need for it, jeez is this him punishing me for earlier?_

One of the vampires lightly cleared his throat, turning everyone's attention to him... Well not everyone, the red haired vampire next to me remained looking above them all as if silently telling the vampire whatever he had to say meant nothing to him.

_So rude..._ I mentally sighed. _On purpose or not, this is driving me nuts, I have to release the tension in the air somehow..._

"The woman next to you... Ayato-sama..." The vampire seemed to cringe at saying his name like that, which raised a slight smirk from Ayato, "She is human isn't she..?" He finished.

Immediately I could hear the red vampire growl furiously... So much for _reducing_ the tension in the room...

It was because I am human that Ayato wasn't following the standard etiquette of the table, where Ayato would be sitting at the head of the table (which he was) and I would be sitting at the base, being his wife. However because I was a delicious smelling human in a room of vampires and demons, he wanted me to sit next to him just in case anyone got any ideas.

Ayato's posture lowered a bit, rather than looking noble as before, now he looked like a beast ready to pounce and rip his target's throat out with his fangs.

This only raised the tension even more...

Now all the vampires and some of the demons were uneasy, they looked like a pack of deer getting ready to flee. They may have disliked Ayato, but they still knew that they were weak compared to him, and seeing him resort to a position of attack... Well it made them all just a little nervous...

_Now I really have to do something about the tension..._

I reached under the table and gently stroked Ayato's left leg, which got a slight flinch in surprise from him, but he started to slowly relax as I rubbed his leg to signal him 'it's okay'.

"Yes, I am a human." I answered politely, "I apologize for my husband's hostility, I'm sure you can imagine why it rose."

Ayato relaxed, and slowly the rest of the room did as well, I started to sigh only to have someone else chip in...

"Yes I can see why, after all she smells quite wonderful, she must make excellent prey."

I snapped my head to the vampire who said so, _Crap!_

Ayato slammed his hands on the table and rose from his seat, killer intent in his eyes...

He looked ready to lunge across the table at any minute... Now everyone at the table had jumped out of their seats, some looking ready to fight, the rest getting ready to flee.

I couldn't think of anything else to do, but I didn't want this to turn into a slaughter... So I leaped from my seat and grabbed Ayato's arm and clung to it, and firmly said, "Don't!"

This made him growl at me a bit, and he easily lifted me while I was clinging to his arm, and tossed me back into my seat. But my instinctive reaction seemed to work, because then the leaned forward with a sigh and placed his palms on the table. His brow still twitching in anger, the vampire who had commented watched his wine glass suddenly burst to pieces...

"Sit." Ayato said in a firm, but still angry, voice, it was almost like he was commanding a pack of dogs to sit.

I couldn't help but flash him a smile as everyone sat, and slowly he did as well.

The tension in the room was still high, giving in to fear of the powerful vampire next to me, the others in the room had submitted and had fallen to obedience.

Of course the same couldn't be said about the vampire next to me... He was still on edge, he looked like he wanted nothing more than to tear at least one of them apart.

But now, releasing the tension would be easy, the rest of the room had decided to be obedient, afraid that the next time Ayato was provoked, they'd have no choice but to see what his power was like. So all that was left was to get Ayato to relax... Or just get his mind focused on something else.

I couldn't help but smile- that would be too easy...

Admittedly I found teasing the red head quite fun, it was pretty easy to do, and for some reason it always worked.

I looked around the table, many of the vampires had quietly been sipping from their glasses, but Ayato hadn't touched his... And why would he? His favorite food was sitting right next to him after all.

I leaned over the table a bit, ignoring my manners was bothering me, but the tension was bothering more, so I let it go. I grabbed Ayato's glass and pulled it out from in front of him, he didn't seem to mind.

"You don't need that do you Ayato..?" I asked softly, "After all, I'm right here." I said with a smile, intentionally tilting my head in a way that made my long hair shift enough to expose a sliver of my neck.

Ayato looked at me, acting as if my actions didn't bother him, "I suppose I didn't." He said quietly, "Though what's the point of you moving it?"

He had changed a lot since we had met; he was trying to keep his basic mannerisms now, while before my teasing would be dangerous... If I tried stuff like this back then, he would have instantly pinned me down on the table and eaten me in front of everyone without a care.

I scooted my chair a little closer to him, "You barely ate anything last night." I whispered.

Knowing immediately what I was referring to he quickly said, "I told you why that was." Before I could add more.

"Yeah but still, after that little uprising... Don't act like you aren't thirsty." I hissed.

He seemed to be settling down, he gave me a slight look of annoyance, "Not right now."

I scooted even closer now, seeing that he had relaxed just a bit; I gently placed a hand on his leg, just above his knee, and carefully rubbed his leg.

He didn't seem to mind the gesture, so I continued, "You could just drink my blood now, I mean, we're at the table so it's more than appropriate." _In the underworld at least I guess... Back home that's anything but proper..._ I noted, trying not to show I was questioning my own statement.

"Yes, but I don't intend to." He said as my hand slowly slid up to his thigh as I continued gently stroking his leg, "You're being awfully bold."

"Aren't I usually..? And you don't seem to mind it~" I said playfully.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

_Still resisting?_ He certainly was, I could tell by the look in his eye that now biting me was definitely crossing his mind, but my plan was working, he had almost completely relaxed, but he was being persistent, determined to keep the tension up.

But unfortunately for him, I knew one sure fire way to get him to give up, of course it only worked for me though.

I had scooted close enough to lean against his arm (because I was too short to reach his shoulders) so I leaned up against him, increasing the force of my rubbing his thigh enough to make him groan under his breath. He was still tense...

I rubbed my head into his arm, forcing my hair to fall to the side, completely exposing my neck, "I know you want to... I told you I know when you're hungry... Don't make me ask you to..."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You wouldn't." He growled.

I simply smiled lightly at him before exposing my neck again, "Please drink my blood, A-ya-to-sa-ma." I slowly said his name.

It drove him nuts when I called him "Ayato-sama" or "Master", he absolutely couldn't resist as soon as those words would leave my mouth. Especially because ever since we met I called him just 'Ayato'.

Now he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest, "It's annoying that you know just how to tempt me." He hissed.

"Why does it matter?" I smiled innocently, "I just wanted to loosen the tension, and none of them would say anything if you did bite me. Besides... Master~ you were itching to kill them right? If any of them make a move smelling my blood you have a perfect excuse."

He laughed, "It's because of things like that..." He lowered his head as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, "That around you I am unable to control myself... And..."

He placed his lips on my neck, gently caressing my flesh with his cold, smooth lips, "The reason I love you..."

He sank his fangs into my neck and began sucking on my skin to draw forth my blood...

Everyone at the table shifted slightly, but didn't move or say anything...

I put my arms around Ayato's waist and returned his embrace as he fed on me.

I was tempted to gently stroke his hair like I usually did, he found it comforting, and oddly so did I... But being we were in front of a group of other vampires and demons, doing such a thing would probably harm his image a bit, so I resisted.

He moaned in my ear as he continued drinking, _Seems my plan worked though._ I smiled to myself, _He's always put in a good mood after drinking my blood, the tension in the room in definitely gone now~_


	2. Hitomi- Author's Note

**Hello peoples, if you've read my silly little prologue, thanks so much! Don't worry I'm not stopping the story if you wanted more, here I'm going to post a description of Hitomi so you have an idea of who she is and what she looks like, then I'm going to be moving the Ayato x Hitomi story elsewhere, I decided I wanted it to have a title and start properly, it will be called "Forever Mine", it will still be on Fanfiction and be under me, Mukakruda still, I just wanted the story to have its own little central location, sorry for any inconvenience or annoyance, now without further ado, the disclaimer and then Hitomi!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay let's do the disclaimer quickly, just a quick few lines**

**Ayato: *Still complaining about last disclaimer and something about not getting blood***

**Hitomi: Jeez, stop sulking already**

**Ayato: *Perks up quickly* Hitomi! There you are! Muka won't give me her blood, give me yours. *Pouts***

**Hitomi: Not right now Ayato... *Clears throat* Mukakruda does not own Diabolik Lovers or any associated characters, the title and Ayato belong to Rejet/Idea Factory. Mukakruda only owns me and the plot. *Looks at me and nods***

**Me: Thank you so much Hitomi, I'll have you do it from now on.**

**Ayato: Wait, you don't belong to **_**her**_**, you belong to ore-sama!**

**Hitomi: No one said I belong to you... Besides, she's the one who put us together, and you belong to Rejet.**

**Ayato: Che, I don't belong to anyone!**

**Me: *Slowly lifts Ayato's Rejet contract***

**Ayato: That's not..! *Growls then snatches it* How did you get this!? *Rips it***

**Hitomi: That's not the original... *Shows another Rejet contract* There's a computer file with the contract with Rejet somewhere, no matter how many of these you tear or burn it doesn't matter.**

**Ayato: *Goes back to sulking* I still didn't get any blood...**

So our main female character is a seventeen year old girl named Hitomi Kagawa, and our main male character is Ayato Sakamaki of Diabolik Lovers of course.

Hitomi stands at five foot three inches (yes short girls hooray) her hair is a dark brown that is dark enough to be mistaken for black in poor lighting, her hair is very long and goes down to her tailbone, also her hair is naturally straight so it always looks like she just took a straightener to it. Her muscles are well toned, especially for a girl as she works out a lot, she wears a 34 DD bra (heaven for our breast obsessed vampire), she's a bit of a tomboy to a point where because she hates skirts so much, she actually wears the men's uniform for her school, teachers no longer question her about it unless they're new. Though she's not so much a tomboy that she has no girl clothes, just no skirts, she does own a dress or two for extremely special occasions. Her skin color is a nice even tan, she's not pale, but she's not dark. Now her eyes are hard to describe... When asked her eye color she says "blue" and that's what she had on any paperwork that needs her eye color, however her eyes kind of don't have a color. Around the outside of her irises there is a thick line of a deep, dark, kind of dark aqua blue, as her iris goes in it turns to a deep dirty sea green color, and then just around her pupils is a dark faded yellow, kind of like a wolves eyes, because of her multicolored eyes, they seem to change color with her background and mood, while the circle of her irises and the circle of yellow stay the same color, they do shrink and expand, while the center will totally change color. For example, when she's feeling ill in an unhealthy sort of way the yellow becomes tighter around her pupil and the blue line becomes thin and the green turns into a very pale, sickly blue, when she's happy the blue line thickens and the yellow thins, and her eyes become a deep sea green, there's a lot of variations that leave people asking, are your eyes green, yellow, brown, what are they? She answers that they change but she tells officials they're blue because her mother always said 'you have the bluest eyes I've ever seen'.

Hitomi has a bit of an attitude to boot Ayato's own, she isn't arrogant or anything, but she can be a bit of a dominatrix, and absolutely loves tearing down people's egos when their ego is super inflated. So it'll be a fun ride for poor Ayato, she's a bit of a sadist herself but hides it for the most part, she has some minor masochistic tendencies here and there that are pretty 'normal' ones, the biting and such (normal cause most girls I know enjoy that stuff). Uhh I think that covers her appearance pretty well.

Her past: well that's part of the story so I'll only mention what she does right away! Her background is quite the mystery, she admits to Ayato when he attacks her that she lives alone, she doesn't say why but then later admits her father is dead, and she 'hopes' her mother died as well. She's survived on her own because her father left behind a fortune that allows her to freely live in her small house (she could afford a mansion to counter the Sakamaki mansion if she wanted) while going to school and not having to worry about juggling school and work. Ayato questions her humanity a few times pretty early on as her senses are inhumanly sharp, mainly that she knew he was a vampire from the beginning and could sense him following her the night he attacked her way before he made any real moves. Their relationship proves to be... Interesting to say the least...

Well anything else really I'll let you figure it out as the story plays out

Thanks for reading this boring information bit!


End file.
